Crops
Growing crops is a great way to get steady income. If you are not careful the weeds will overpower your crops but if you are diligent you will be rewarded with steady gold income. Need to Know You normally need a Granary to purchase crops. The build order as follows: # Farm # Warehouse # Granary You will can purchase Wheat (80 gold), Corn (120 gold) , Barely (200 gold), Bulrush (260 gold). With the exception of Bulrush because it is impervious to weeds, if you sell 4 of the crop, you will have already recovered your initial cost. Keep in mind you can't grow 2 different types of crops in your field, you must pick one. Keep in mind that Bulrush needs to be planted in water, weeds will impede Corn growth, and Barely can die to weeds. You can sell your crops to a Granary, warehouse, or specific NPC buildings. For Wheat, Corn, and Barely they need to be placed in fields littered across the maps, they look like literal fields! To dispose of weeds, all you need is a unit that has inventory to right click the weed like it is picking it up. The DD reward Ring of Swiftness can also get rid of the weeds, be careful not to kill your income farm animals. Herbs In addition to growing crops, you can also grow specific herbs in your fields ALONG with your crops. The herbs that can grow are - Moonglade Flowers, Icthus Herbs, Daisies, and Rushka. Only one type of crop and one type of herb can populate the same field at a time. Keep in mind it does take these herbs a lot longer to multiply and they will die VERY quickly to weeds if you are not careful. You can also grow up to four herbs in a single field. So if you reach for example 4 icthus herb in your field, it will not generate any more until you move some Icthus from the field. Hidden Crops At the beginning of the game, there is a CHANCE for a Wheat, Bulrush, and Corn to spawn, this does not happen every game. Wheat - The granary to the right of the castle, below the NPC shops can spawn a Wheat. Be wary, if you pick up the wheat the villager right next to it will start attacking you and the town will aggro you for around 1.5 days - this includes Uther! The Villager will follow you until he or the unit that picked it up dies! Bulrush - There are 2 Bulrush spawn locations. The more common spawn point is where the Monster Frog is in the very right of the map. You will have to find out the best way to get this Bulrush! The much less common location is on the bottom left area of the map, the rock in the water above the Fountain of Mana can spawn a Bulrush. Corn - Currently a secret.... this is not something you can get until you get a combat unit and will aggro the town on you for a short time....